Goodbye
by NnyFangurl
Summary: It killed me to write it..but..just read it.


Goodbye  
  
  
Notes: Even though it almost killed me,  
to write this. And even though I was crying,  
through most of this. I wanted to write it.  
Song fic of course. I used this song once,  
but this time the lyrics are changed.  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez..  
'Can't Cry Hard Enough' - Sung by the Williams Brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going to live my life  
Like every day's my last..  
  
  
Somewhere, across a starry sky, a dismissed Irken Invader was loading things into a Vootrunner. Among a strange planet that nobody knew about, that is, only the creatures there. And this Invader's name was Zim. Zim had grown attached to the planet. Yet, his biggest dream had been to take this planet for his control, and have the Almighty Tallest look upon him with pride for once.  
  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast..  
  
This was never going to happen. Zim watched his dream fade away into dust when a tear fell from his eyes, and he watched it hit the side of his vootrunner. He hadn't been here, a fully year yet. Yet, the Tallest had dismissed his project, seeming it as a 'waste' of time. In the first place, they had no use for him. He was small, and weak in their eyes. Well. now he was coming home.   
  
  
And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough...  
  
Loaded into the vootrunner, GIR at his side. The little robot was doing his best to cheer his master up. By smiling brightly upon that face of his, and waving his arms to get attention. Zim merely sighed. "Not now GIR."  
Somewhere, someplace a telescope was focused onto the sky. And the viewer, perked up as what seemed to be a shooting star, streaked it's ra of light across the sky.  
  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now..  
  
Eager to find out what it was, he ran out of his door, not annoyed by the stinging of January air ripping at his face. Prehaps it would snow, yes. This guy's name was Dib. With large hopes of becoming a paranormal investigator. He'd been after Zim for a few months now, him being the only one that believed he was a alien. He reached the fence, and gate where Zim's home had been, and stood there, dumbfoundedly. Everything was gone. This morning everything had been there, but now it all was gone. Vanished. Like a dream.  
  
  
I'm going to open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite..  
  
  
His discovery was gone. He sat grimly at his desk back home. Wondering what he was going to do now, Dib leaned up and kicked the lamp in his room over, it crashed into the rugged room, leaving the room in darkness. Dib turned on the desk light, and pulled his notes on Zim out. Footnotes, sidenotes, penink all covered many papers. He began to rip them up a few at a time.  
  
There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why..  
  
Traveling far, in hopes of returning, but the hope's fiery spirit was dying faster then it could travel through minds. Zim relaxed, as soon as the galaxy was in reach. Yet that blue planet still drew his attention. Would he ever be back? Would the human race ever fall into the hands of the irken empire? The thought was grim. .  
  
  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough   
  
  
For you to hear me now  
I'm going to look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is just an empty chair  
  
There is nothing to do. Nothing. Prehaps, go watch Mysterious Mysteries? Read a magazine? It seemed as if he was fading. All his life had been sucked out of him when the alien left his planet for good. He listened, to the wind rustling outside of the window of his room, and turned out the desk light. He remained in the shadows of his room, staring a head at one of his posters, that was taped to the wall.  
  
  
----  
  
  
And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now  
  
  
Our spirits are shattered, our hearts are crumbled, our pride and joy has been taken away. Now, an uproar of unhappy Jhonen fans flooded into Nick Studios, after the so called 'last' episode of Invader Zim, and soon what followed to be it being cancelled. Armed with heavy objects, and point things the now angry fans marched inside, much to the shock of producers.   
  
"We want Zim back!"  
  
"It isn't fair, you deadbrained monkeys!"  
  
"Down with BUM, down with Fairly Odd Parents!"  
  
"Give us back our Friday's pride and joy!"  
  
Our eyes are dry, and bloodshot from tears. Yet we will never give up the fight, that is to bring back our show. We will sit in their offices, threaten them, and hit them really hard. We will prevail. We are the viewers! We have a right to pick what stays on TV.   
  
  
  
  
~End~  
-Nnyfangurl 


End file.
